heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
2007
Important Events Artists Formed *A Dream Too Late *Above the Golden State *Chris and Conrad *Neon Horse *Owl City *Queens Club *Secret and Whisper Artists Disbanded *Alove For Enemies *The Cross Movement *Last Tuesday *Sounds Like Chicken Artists on Hiatus *Tait Tours *Portable Sounds Tour Albums Released January :*2 - Wide-Eyed and Simplified by Downhere :*9 - Burn for You by Fee :*9 - Casting Off EP by This Beautiful Republic :*23 - Gotee Acoustic by various artists :*23 - Gotee Hits by various artists :*23 - Gotee Worship by various artists :*23 - X Worship 2007 by various artists :*30 - You Alone by Echoing Angels :*30 - Dream Again by Phil Keaggy :*30 - One Zero (Acoustic) by Derek Webb :*30 - One Zero (Remix) by Derek Webb February :*1 - Insnärjd by Admonish :*2 - Alarm the Alarm EP by Write This Down :*6 - Far from Home: The FFH Collection by FFH :*6 - The Day Hell Broke Loose at Sicard Hollow by Maylene and the Sons of Disaster :*6 - Word of Mouth by John Reuben :*13 - Homeward Bound by Among the Thirsty :*20 - Cities by Anberlin :*20 - Group 1 Crew by Group 1 Crew :*20 - Temptation Come My Way by The Showdown :*20 - Portable Sounds by TobyMac :*27 - The Older I Get EP by Skillet March :*?? - Photosynthetic EP by Philmont :*6 - All the Houses Look the Same by Deas Vail :*6 - All the Lovely Losers by Jason Gray :*6 - Scattered Pieces: Live by Shawn McDonald :*6 - Five Score and Seven Years Ago by Relient K :*6 - The Blessing by John Waller :*20 - Live Session EP by Jeremy Camp :*20 - Pressure the Hinges by Haste the Day :*20 - II by Maylene and the Sons of Disaster :*20 - aLIVE in Florida by Rebecca St. James :*20 - Ruined for Ordinary by Nate Sallie :*20 - Finally Awake by Seventh Day Slumber :*20 - Wright or Wrong: These Songs are Paul's by Paul Wright :*27 - Chronology Volume 1 by Third Day April :*3 - Southern Weather by The Almost :*3 - The Fiancée by The Chariot :*3 - Even Heroes Need a Parachute by This Beautiful Republic :*10 - 33Miles by 33Miles :*10 - The Yearbook by KJ-52 :*17 - Acoustic EP (iTunes Exclusive) by Mat Kearney :*24 - The Heath McNease Fan Club Meets Tonight by Heath McNease May :*1 - Iris to Iris by Building 429 :*1 - The Ringing Bell by Derek Webb :*8 - Article One by Article One :*8 - The Physics of Fire by Becoming the Archetype :*8 - GO Remixed by Newsboys :*8 - Greatest Hits by Phillips, Craig and Dean :*8 - Rush of Fools by Rush of Fools :*15 - Jungle of the Midwest Sea by Flatfoot 56 :*22 - Tension by Dizmas :*22 - Wake Up! Wake Up! by Everyday Sunday :*22 - Secrets Keep You Sick by The Fold :*22 - Say It by Britt Nicole :*22 - The Definitive Collection by Petra :*29 - Love and Radiation by All Star United (U.S. release) June :*?? - Stand by The Letter Black :*?? - Acoustic Cafe by Phil Keaggy :*5 - HIStory: Our Place in His Story by The Cross Movement :*5 - Whispered and Shouted by Aaron Shust :*15 - You Love Me Anyway EP by Sidewalk Prophets :*19 - Messengers by August Burns Red :*19 - Who We Are by Lifehouse :*19 - Rival Factions by Project 86 :*26 - Greatest Hits by dc Talk :*26 - Secondhand Dreaming by Ruth :*26 - Glowing by Seven Places :*27 - The Black Rose EP by Blindside July :*10 - Thunder After Lightning (The Uncut Demos) by Downhere :*14 - Secret Weapon by MxPx :*14 - Earthmover by Once Nothing :*14 - Worship EP by Matt Papa :*17 - Better Questions by Todd Agnew :*17 - The Story and the Song by Between the Trees :*17 - What a Heart Is Beating For by Chris Rice :*17 - Do You Feel by The Rocket Summer :*17 - 777 by Underoath :*24 - How Can We Be Silent by BarlowGirl :*24 - Manifesto by Pocket Full of Rocks :*31 - True Beauty by Mandisa :*31 - Cosmos by The Send August :*2 - Silverline EP by Silverline :*5 - Above the Stratosphere: The B Sides by Circleside :*7 - Chronology Volume 2 by Third Day :*14 - Anthem for the Underdog by 12 Stones :*14 - Come Now Sleep by As Cities Burn :*21 - An Ocean Between Us by As I Lay Dying :*21 - Plagues by The Devil Wears Prada :*28 - Live from Hawaii: The Farewell Concert by Audio Adrenaline :*28 - Beautiful One: The Best of By the Tree by By the Tree :*28 - The Altar and the Door by Casting Crowns :*28 - The Greatest Hits by GRITS :*28 - The Heat by Needtobreathe :*28 - Give Yourself Away by Robbie Seay Band :*29 - Live In Wichita by VOTA September :*3 - Write This Down EP by Write This Down :*4 - Acoustic in Nashville: Bootleg No. 2 by The Fray :*4 - Saviour King by Hillsong Live :*4 - The Essential Jars of Clay by Jars of Clay :*4 - Live Monsters (fall release) by Jars of Clay :*17 - Too Broken to Break by Fono :*18 - Feel Like Hell EP by The Showdown :*18 - The Flame in All of Us by Thousand Foot Krutch :*18 - The Musical Choir by If Prada :*22 - Kingdom Come by Paul Wright :*25 - Remedy by David Crowder Band :*25 - We Shine by Fee :*25 - Windows & Walls by Mark Harris :*25 - Become Who You Are by Mainstay :*25 - Great Light of the World: The Best of Bebo Norman by Bebo Norman :*25 - Spoken by Spoken :*25 - Bone Appetit! by T-Bone :*25 - Sunday! by Tree63 :*28 - Every Time It Rains by Sixteen Cities (then known as Issakar) October :*2 - I'm Only a Man by Emery :*2 - Captiva by Falling Up :*2 - Greatest Hits by Amy Grant :*2 - Christmas: From the Realms of Glory by Bebo Norman :*2 - WOW Hits 2008 by various artists :*2 - X2008 by various artists :*2 - Cannons by Phil Wickham :*9 - Blink by Plumb :*15 - The Song Within by Phil Keaggy :*16 - Christmas Songs by Jars of Clay :*16 - It's a Wonderful Christmas by Michael W. Smith :*23 - This Moment by Steven Curtis Chapman :*23 - Tonight the Stars Speak by The Glorious Unseen :*23 - Resent and Rewind by Manic Drive :*23 - When I Am God by Oh, Sleeper :*23 - Let it Snow, Baby...Let it Reindeer by Relient K :*30 - Worship in the Waiting by FFH :*30 - Much Like Falling EP by Flyleaf :*30 - Atmosphere by Sevenglory :*30 - Open House EP by Jaci Velasquez November :*6 - Acoustic EP: Seattle Sessions by The Classic Crime :*6 - Storm the Gates of Hell by Demon Hunter :*6 - Tell Me What You Know by Sara Groves :*13 - Nice to Meet You EP by Chris August :*20 - Lost Songs by Anberlin :*20 - Christmas Joy EP by Mandisa :*20 - All That Is Within Me by MercyMe :*20 - The Greatest Hits by Newsboys :*27 - Fall by Jon Foreman :*27 - The Kane Mutiny EP by Project 86 December :*?? - Holiday Trio by Rebecca St. James :*1 - A Very Thirsty Christmas by Among the Thirsty :*18 - The Fight of My Life by Kirk Franklin :*18 - No Plan B EP by Group 1 Crew :*18 - Let Me Go On by Seabird :*26 - The Blood by Kevin Max :*26 - Comatose: Deluxe Edition by Skillet Unknown date :*''Ninety Nine EP'' by The 77s :*''Article One EP'' by Article One :*''Unlimited'' by BB Jay :*''Revival of the Fittest EP'' by Capital Lights :*''It's Always Darkest Before Dawn EP'' by Corpus Christi :*''The Famine'' by The Famine :*''Amazing Grace EP'' by Justin McRoberts :*''Salvation Station EP'' by Newworldson :*''Of June'' by Owl City :*''Favorite Live Songs of All'' by Phillips, Craig and Dean :*''iTunes EP'' by The Rocket Summer :*''Death to the Crow'' by Sounds Like Chicken :*''Trans-Siberian Orchestra EP'' by Trans-Siberian Orchestra :*''Friends With Microphones'' by various artists Category:Years